The Silver Brothers
The Silver Brothers is a team consisting of Alex Silver & Jason Silver. They are a current tag team in XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion). They are 10x Tag Team Champions (2x IWA, 1x RCW, 1x EEW, 2x ECCW, 2x XWP, 1x XWP NXT, 1x YXW) in their overall CAW Careers. XWP Career (2016-present) Season 1 & 2: XWP & NXT Tag Team Champions On the 25th of November, it was announced that Alex & Jason Silver joined the CAW Community by signing with XWP, being assigned to the Smackdown brand. The 2 would make their debut at the Psychopath CPV beating the Empire of Pain (Cycloper & Rocker). On the Smackdown after Survivor Series, The Silver Brothers would beat former Tag Team Champions Seth Turner & Reggie Killer after a little help from Stunning Bradd & Mr. Macho. At WrestleMania, Alex Silver would defeat Undershock in a draft match which brought Joshie P to Smackdown. The Silvers would return at the Outlaw S2 CPV attacking then Tag Team Champions Jake Navor and Connor setting up a match between the two teams at Mayhem. At Mayhem, The Silver Brothers would defeat Navor & Connor to become the new XWP Tag Team Champions. At MITB, they will team with Brett Storm to take on Matteo Jake Navor & Connor. At Summerslam, they would beat NXT Team Xtreme Underdogs to retain the Titles. At Bragging Rights and Psychopath, they would beat SWED & Masked Assailants (later revealed to be Gore & Perkins) respectively. At Nightmares, they would beat Heavens Sexiest Angels and then challenged the NXT Tag Team Champions to a match at Survivor Series. At Survivor Series, The Silver Brothers would win the NXT Tag Titles beating The Lyonhearts. After the match, they would be attacked by The Lyonhearts. At Take Over: Orlando, The Silvers would retain the NXT Tag Titles against The Lyonhearts inside a steel cage. On the next NXT Show, they would lose the Titles back to Vixx & Vandy. At Destruction, The Silver Brothers would once again lose to The Lyonhearts but this time by DQ meaning they retained their XWP Tag Team Titles. At Royal Rumble, The Silvers would retain their Titles against the Lyonhearts ending their rivalry with The Lyonhearts. Alex Silver would then enter the Royal Rumble and would last a couple minutes before being eliminated by Victor X. At Danger Zone & Unforgiven, they would retain their Titles. At Unforgiven, they would attack Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne, who would return the favor which would lead to a match at WrestleMania 2 in which the Silvers would lose their Titles after a 9 Month Reign. Season 3: 2x Tag Team Champions & Feud with Cass & Payne/Rebellion Soon after WrestleMania 2, The Silver Brothers announced that they will get their rematch for the XWP Tag Team Titles at Betrayal where they'll face Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne. At Betrayal, they would lose to Cass & Payne. However they would stand tall as they would hit 3Ds on both men after the match. At Outlaw, The Silvers would attack Cass & Payne after their match and stole the Titles. At Broken Bonds, The Silvers would lose to Cass & Payne for a third time ending the feud. After a hiatus, they would return attacking Tag Team Champions Rebellion at St. Valentines Day Massacre. They would get an opportunity for the Tag Titles at WrestleMania 3 which they would win to become 2 Time XWP Tag Team Champions. XWP Championships & Accomplishments